All-terrain vehicles (ATVs) commonly have plastic body fenders surrounding the wheels and adjacent the seating area. These areas are subject to scratches due to being rubbed by a user. For example, as the user mounts or dismounts the ATV, his or her leg and/or boot will typically rub against the forward portion of one of the rear-wheel fenders. Rubbing also commonly occurs during riding. Such rubbing often causes slight scratching on the shiny, smooth, polyethylene surface. The surfaces are attractive in their smooth state when untouched. However, before the vehicles even have a chance to leave the showroom floor, they may receive many marring scratches. These make the vehicle look somewhat used and less appealing to a buyer. The value of the ATV is reduced whether at the dealer or consumer.
Manufacturing reject rates on such molded parts are also high. The manufactured parts must be handled with increased care, also increasing manufacturing costs.
ATV body panels, such as fenders are constructed of thermoplastic materials, such as polyethylene, polypropylene, and TPR. Such polymers may be molded to a desired body shape and they are extremely durable: they do not easily break or tear. They also can be formed with smooth, high-gloss surfaces. However, due to the relative softness of these materials they also scratch easily such that the surface finish may be ruined.
Current methods of dealing with scratches on ATV body panels are directed to use of lighter colors for the molded plastic panel. Lighter colors tend to hide the scratches somewhat. However, a lighter color is not always desirable. Furthermore, the scratches can still be seen upon close inspection.